


the only home

by likethenight



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sailing To Valinor, Treat Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir leave the only home they have ever known.
Relationships: Elladan & Elrohir (Tolkien)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	the only home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretlyThranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I am not sure what happened here! I was fully intending to write you a treat-ficlet about the twins sailing to Valinor, and then...this is what came out. I...have no explanations, but I hope you like it! (and once they've got the not-quite-poetry out of their systems, I will have another go at getting a proper story out of them!)

we did not think that we would sail  
we thought that we would stay in our home for ever  
but slowly autumn turned to winter  
and we knew in our hearts that we had to leave  
our grandfather was going to the havens  
and we went with him  
but we turned back at the head of the valley  
we looked down upon the only home we had ever known  
and i know i wept to leave it  
and i know i wept too  
for this was our home  
the only home we had ever known  
but it held no place for us now  
our sister was gone to her eternal rest  
our foster brother too  
our long-held enemies all dead or driven out  
what was left there for us, truly?  
so we left  
and once we had set foot upon the road  
we did not look back again  
we came to the havens and we looked upon the Sea  
and we understood of a sudden  
the longing that had taken so many of our people  
we felt it too after so long  
and we boarded the last white ship to leave those shores  
and we sailed  
and we wept  
i wept  
and i wept too  
to leave the only home we had ever known  
and when we arrived upon the shining shores  
of the blessed lands  
though our father and our mother greeted us  
both weeping and laughing  
we did not feel  
i did not feel  
and i did not feel  
we did not feel as though we belonged here  
and for long and long we walked upon the shore  
much as one other did upon the other side of the Sea  
but you who came and found us  
you our old friend  
you taught us that we belong here  
as much as any other  
you showed us and we began to let go  
our memories of home  
and forge new memories  
new friendships  
with some of those who had gone before  
those whose names we had only known from stories  
heroic tales for elflings  
re-embodied  
given new life by the grace of the Valar  
and we learned to reconcile our small deeds  
with those of our heroes  
we learned our place in the history of our people  
and slowly we learned  
i learned  
i learned too  
that we belonged here as much as any other  
and that  
and that  
was more than we could ever have asked for  
or expected  
when we set out upon the road to the havens  
and left the only home we had ever known

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure who the 'you' is that the twins refer to, but I suspect it may be Glorfindel.


End file.
